Their Beginning
by it'sCharleyRAWR
Summary: All Bella wants is her family back. All Jasper wants is a fresh start. When Jasper comes back to Forks to beg Bella's forgiveness for her birthday party, will they be able to overcome their issues to give friendship, and eventually love, a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters in Twilight. The basis of the idea for the story goes to **kits-hold-thier-tears** and her o/s **Thier Ending. **This Chapter was written by **DarkVisions19 **just to let you all know.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

_"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_**BPOV**_

It had been a year since Edward left. The first two months, I spent trapped in my own little world. I didn't eat, didn't speak, and hardly ever slept. I was a shell of who I used to be. The Bella Swan that existed when the Cullens were here was gone. She wasn't ever coming back.

When Jake had come into my life soon after the Cullens left, things changed. He was my own personal sunshine, always brightly shining down on me. He kept me laughing and talking and slowly but surely, a new Bella Swan made her appearance. The new Bella was sarcastic and witty; she was herself, not the weak little human that she used to be around Edward. I still thought about Edward from time to time but no longer with the aching longing that had consumed me when he first left. Instead, I was angry. He had taken my family from me. I no longer hurt over a lost love. If we weren't meant to be, then so be it, but he had taken away my pseudo parents, my big brother, my best friend, and a way of life that I had chosen for myself. No, I wasn't angry, I was livid.

Edward Cullen no longer ran my life and it was going to stay that way. I don't know what was going through his mind when he left, but I sure as hell didn't care enough to dwell on it any longer. I only wished that it hadn't cost me my entire family to see that I was better off without Edward.

_**JPOV**_

Misery. Misery was the only word I could use to describe my pathetic existence. My mind kept taking me back to that fateful night a year ago. All I've wanted to do since then is run back to Forks and beg Bella to forgive me. The look of sheer terror on her face when I attacked her was enough to make me crazy.

The way Alice had looked at me afterward was what sent me over the edge. The pity, the disgust, the _fear_. It was as if she was finally seeing me for who I was and she didn't like what she saw. She was never able to accept my past with Maria and Bella's birthday party was just an excuse to finally sever her ties with me. I noticed that she began distancing herself from me but I ignored it, hoping that things would go back to the way they were before. I stupidly thought that Alice would be able to look past the scarred and damaged man that I was. I should have known better. I should have been able to see that she was cheating on me, with _HIM _no less.

Edward probably made it the most unbearable. He attacked every weakness that he had ever come across in my mind. I could remember it as clearly as the when it happened.

_"What's wrong, Jasper?" Edward sneered. "Can't handle the monster that you really are? I hope you rot in hell for all that you've done. You'll never be able to escape the evil inside of you. You're going to die a lonely, miserable existence and no one will even care that you're gone. It's your fault that we had to leave my poor Bella. You almost __**killed**__ her!"_

That was my final straw. I packed up as much as I could and hightailed it out of that house. Not really caring where I was headed, I just started driving. Once my head finally cleared a bit, I realized that I was going back to where it all started and back to a certain human who was in dire need of an apology from yours truly. I only hoped she didn't light my sorry ass on fire once I got there.

A/N: um Hi I'm Criminalmindschic and I adopted this story so sorry if you have already read this chapter just thought I would use the chapters that were already written. Just so readers who haven't read it before can give their opinions to... So my apologies...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: um Hi I'm Criminalmindschic and I adopted this story so sorry if you have already read this chapter just thought I would use the chapters that were already written. Just so readers who haven't read it before can give their opinions to... So my apologies...

**JPOV**

Forks. The rainy little town hadn't changed at all since we had left. As soon as I made it inside the town limits, I felt at home. Something about this area just made me feel welcome, something that I hadn't felt since my human years. As much as I wanted to stay here and just soak in the feeling of absolute freedom, I couldn't. Last I heard, our little Bella had gone to U-Dub. I was on my way to Seattle prepared to grovel until she either accepted my apology or sent me away.

As I drove, I couldn't help but have doubts about my plan. _What if she hated me? What if she blamed me? Would she even hear me out? _The negative thoughts continued to swirl around in my head, plaguing me with self-loathing and hatred. I was a millisecond away from turning my car around and driving in the opposite direction when my cellphone rang. I glanced down and saw Peter's name flashing on the screen.

I sighed and answered the call, "What do you want, Peter?"

"Well, hello to you too Sunshine," Peter drawled, "I just called to give your pansy ass some words of advice."

"Oh? Because you're so much wiser than I am."

"Listen here, smart ass, you know that I just know shit. Just shut the hell up and listen! "

"Fine," I growled, "Let's hear your words of wisdom."

"All I know is that you have to go to Seattle. Something is going to change once you get there. Something good is going to happen."

"That's it?" I asked, exasperated, "That's all you can tell me?"

"Hey now!" he protested, "You know as well as I do that this is how it works. I don't know specifics. I just know that you gotta go!"

"Alright," I slumped in my seat, "I'll go to Seattle. Thanks for the call Peter. I'll see ya soon."

"Bye, Major."

I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. _Major, my ass. More like Monster. _

I closed my eyes briefly and tried to erase the dark images from my past. Peter calling me Major brought it all back. Memories of all that I had done flooded into my consciousness; all the blood, the killing, and _emptiness _was too much. I had never come to terms with the horrible creature that I was, what Maria made me.

_The torturous burning had finally come to an end after what seemed like an eternity. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that everything was sharper, more defined. I heard movement behind me and spun around, crouching low and growling at the beautiful Hispanic woman in the corner. _

_She smirked, "Good. You're up." _

_She slowly made her way to me, careful not to make any sudden movements. She slowly reached up and ran one finger down the front of my neck, making me gulp as I felt a dry feeling flare up. _

"_I have a present for you," She purred, snapping her fingers twice. _

_Suddenly, a mouth-watering aroma filled the small space and all I could hear was the consistent thumping of something wet. I snapped my head up, growling in longing for whatever it was that I craved. I saw a girl shaking in the corner but I could no longer find it in me to care. My mind was clouded with a consuming bloodlust. I blurred past the Hispanic woman and sunk my teeth into the girl's neck. I drank greedily from her until she went limp in my arms. I tossed her onto the floor and looked towards the mysterious woman who had been there since I woke. _

_She smiled, "I knew it was smart of me to turn you. I can tell that you will go far. Yes, you will go far."_

The memories constantly swirled in my mind, taunting me. Usually I could suppress the images that invaded my mind but, with Edward ripping me a new one and Peter's favorite nickname for me, it was harder to keep them at bay.

I shook my head a bit, trying to clear my mind and focus on what lay ahead of me. Bella couldn't see me like this. I didn't want to unload my crazy cocktail of emotions in her presence and show her just how miserable I was. I needed to stay in control.

For the rest of the drive into Seattle I thought about what I was going to say to Bella once I saw her. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I was in front of U-Dub. I let out a heavy breath and ran my fingers through my hair before getting out of my car. I made my way across the student parking lot, making my way to the administration building.

I walked up to the front desk and saw a woman typing something into a computer. I cleared my throat and waited for her to look up. When her eyes met mine, her heart started thumping wildly.

I smirked to myself, _This would be to easy. _I gave the woman my most dazzling smile.

" 'Scuse me ma'am," I drawled, laying on the charm, "I'm here to visit a friend and I seem to have forgotten her room number. Would you be able to help me?"

The woman blushed under my intense gaze, "W-well, I'm technically not allowed to give out that i-i-information. I'm sorry."

" I understand," I sighed, lowering my head, hoping to gain some sympathy from her.

"Wait!" she cried, "What did you say her name was?"

I grinned, "Isabella Swan. Her name is Isabella Swan"

"Building C, Room 214."

"Thank you so much," I told her, "This really meant a lot to me."

I hurried out of the building and made my way to a large brick structure with the letter C on the side. I smiled to myself, knowing that I would see Bella in a matter of seconds.

I stood outside her door for a while, not really knowing how I would be received. Finally, I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. I heard light footsteps heading my way and all that I had planned to say flew out the window. The door opened and there she was, just as I remembered her.

I gave her a small smile, "Hi."

"Jasper," she breathed, her eyes going wide.

A/N: um Hi I'm Criminalmindschic and I adopted this story so sorry if you have already read this chapter just thought I would use the chapters that were already written. Just so readers who haven't read it before can give their opinions to... So my apologies...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns all the characters in Twilight. The basis of the idea for the story goes to **kits-hold-thier-tears** and her o/s **Thier Ending. **This Chapter was written by **DarkVisions19 **just to let you all know.

**JPOV**

After her initial greeting she stayed silent, staring at me. I watched her in silence as her nose crinkled a bit in confusion probably wondering as to why I was in front of her. The silence seemed to stretch on forever until I could no longer take it. I softly cleared my throat and looked at her expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" She finally spoke, looking at me with confusion clear in her eyes. Her emotions told me nothing to the contrary; all I could feel from her was pure curiosity.

"I'm not quite sure." I stated, smiling at her uncertainly. "Would it be alright if we spoke inside?"

"Oh!" she blushed, a wave of embarrassment rolling off of her. "Of course. Come in."

I grinned at her, "No need to be embarrassed, Bella. I'd imagine you were in quite a bit of shock." I smiled as her blush grew even darker.

"No shit." She smirked. "It's not every day that I get a vampire from my past knocking on my door."

I had never heard her swear before. She was so different than the Bella I had left behind a year ago. I decided that I liked this new Bella and I wanted to get to know her. First, she had to decide if she wanted me to get to know her.

"I'm sorry for just poppin' up like this, Bella." I told her earnestly, "I just... I needed to see you. And I needed to apologize for what happened last year."

"I'm not really sure what to say, Jasper." Bella sighed, "I mean, I wasn't really expecting you to show up on my doorstep out of the blue."

"I know, " I spoke urgently, "but just hear me out and if you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

She didn't say anything, just continued to look down at her feet, not meeting my eyes. I waited for what felt like an eternity before I finally went up to her and placed my hand on her chin, bringing her head up to look at me. I looked at her, wanting some kind of recognition. It took a second but soon I felt a steely determination coming from her and I knew that I could begin my story. I took a deep breath and began right at the beginning, when she had first come to town.

"Your first day in Forks, I saw you… long before Edward did. You had intrigued me. This tiny wisp of a girl with emotions the size of Texas; I didn't know what to do about you. You were an enigma."

_I sighed, frustrated at having to drive so slowly. Driving in a residential part of town was never enjoyable, but you always had to be especially careful on Chief Swan's street, unless you wanted the huge ass fine on your record. As I made my way down the street, the most fragrant scent I had ever come across hit me at full force. The strange thing was, it didn't make me thirsty. It made me feel _safe, _at home. My senses zeroed in on the Chief's house, or more specifically, on the girl walking up the drive toward the house. The town gossip got around quickly enough, so I knew that she was the Chief's daughter, Bella. I allowed myself to focus on her emotions and I was floored by what I found. I couldn't get a clear read on her. She had such a wide range of feelings rolling around within her that it was difficult to know what she was feeling. The read I was getting from her, I usually only experienced with vampires because of how well we were able to prioritize. How was it that this human girl could feel emotions like a super natural being? Why was she so different? No, not different, _special_._

"Wait a second," she hesitated, confusion rolling off of her, "you just said that my scent didn't make you thirsty. If that was the case, then why did Edward always keep me away from you? Why did you attack me on my birthday?"

This time it was my turn to hesitate. I didn't want to say anything negative regarding Edward and have her become angry with me. I didn't know how strong her feelings for him still were and I didn't want to risk it.

"Well," I hedged, "Edward just wanted what was best for you. If that meant staying away from me, then I guess that was his choice."

"Bullshit, Jasper." She sighed, giving me a penetrating look, "Why wasn't I _really _allowed to hang out with you?"

"I don't want you to get angry with me, Bella. I'm definitely not Edward's number one fan and the things I want to say about him aren't exactly _pleasant."_

"I guess we at least have that in common then." She stated forcefully, "Now, will you tell me why you and I never spent time together?"

"Edward didn't trust me around you." I said flatly, "He thought that my past, and all of the ugly reminders that came with it, would corrupt his _pure, innocent _Bella. He essentially didn't want me tainting you. Honestly, Bella, I don't blame him all that much for not allowing you to spend time with me. I'm a monster."

As soon as those last two sentences left my mouth, I wished I had never uttered them. It wasn't fair of me to dump all of my issues on Bella. I didn't want to scare her and have to leave. My past was not her concern, and it should have stayed that way. I had no right to open my mouth and allow my thoughts tumble out

As I sat in silence, mulling over how badly I just screwed up, I was hit with the strongest wave of anger I had ever come across. I was shocked put of my thoughts as I realized that the anger was coming from Bella, who looked like she was about to murder someone in cold blood. The sight was… awe-inspiring. She looked so fierce and strong. The fact that so much anger was coming from her had me worried though. If she was that angry with me, I didn't stand a chance in hell of explaining anything else to her.

"Bella, darlin', I'm so sorry." I pleaded with her, "It was wrong of me to dump so much on you. I promise, that was not my intention when I started."

As quickly as the anger had come, it had mostly left. In its place was compassion and a slightest hint of confusion. Unfortunately, I seemed to be confusing her quite a bit since I had gotten there.

"What? _No, _Jasper," She shook her head at me, "I'm most certainly not angry at you. I'm angry at Edward for having such a low opinion of you and I'm angry at myself for not seeing how controlling he was. Well, I guess I am a little angry at you."

That is exactly what I was afraid of. I hated that she was angry with me. That was the last thing I wanted.

She continued, "I'm angry with you because you seem to have this warped idea of yourself where you make yourself out to be the monster. From what I can see, you are the exact opposite of a monster."

I gave her a halfhearted smile and changed the subject, not really comfortable with the direction the conversation was headed. I didn't like to talk about myself.

"Anyway, on to the explanation regarding you birthday. Even though your blood holds no nutritional appeal to _me, _it definitely does to most of the Cullens. I'm an empath, so naturally I felt what they felt."

When what I said finally registered in her mind, she gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "You were feeling the bloodlust of every single vampire in that room."

I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes, or worse, the disappointment of me being so weak. I didn't think I could handle it. She had been so kind, letting me into her dorm and letting me say my piece. I didn't want that kindness to be gone as soon as I looked in her direction.

"It wasn't your fault."

I looked up, startled by what she had said. She didn't think it was my fault? How was that even possible? She must have sensed my train of thought, or something in my expression gave me away, because she went on.

"It was _never _your fault, Jasper. I haven't ever blamed you for what happened that night. Even before I knew that my blood didn't call to you, or that you felt the bloodlust of every vampire in the room, I was so damn worried about _you _and what you were going through after almost attacking me." She rambled on, not even seeming to care if I was listening or not, "I told Carlisle to tell you that I never blamed you. Why didn't you listen to him? I was being honest when I told him that."

I felt the affection for her well up in my chest until I thought I would explode. This girl was going to be the death of me. She was absolutely extraordinary. I felt as though I didn't even deserve to be in her presence; she was just so pure and good.

I shot a huge smile her way, taking her hand in mine. "Bella, I don't think you understand how much you saying that means to me. I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but I'm not exactly happy with who or what I am. You seem to make me forget about the monster inside of me, if only for a minute."

"Jasper, there is no monster inside of you. The only thing inside of you is a soul. One that is selfless enough to drive all the way to Seattle, Washington to apologize to an inconsequential human girl. If you think anything less of yourself, you are horribly mistaken."

"There's no need to try and make me feel better, Bella. I know what I am." I sighed, wanting to let go of her hand so as not to taint her goodness but not strong enough to actually bring myself to do it.

I watched her as she shook her head angrily and huffed, looking me square in the eyes, "I swear to God, Jasper, I am going to get to the bottom of this screwed perspective you have of yourself. Then, I'm going to make sure that you understand just how good you really are and I'll be damned if I fail."

As she said this, the fire in her eyes was absolutely entrancing. I knew right then that Bella Swan was going to get under my skin and figure out all my secrets. I was so absolutely screwed and I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

A/N: um Hi I'm Criminalmindschic and I adopted this story so sorry if you have already read this chapter just thought I would use the chapters that were already written. Just so readers who haven't read it before can give their opinions to... So my apologies...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers owns Bella and Jasper. The basis of the idea for this story goes to **kits-hold-thier-tears **and her o/s** Their Ending.** This chapter unlike the others is written by me. Bella's friends Lisa and Calvin are my characters.

**J Pov**

It was a few hours later I came to see Bella and she was asleep saying that she had a test tomorrow. I was just loungin' on her couch watching T.V. when the door opened and a young couple walked through the door arguin' about somethin'.

"Cal, I'm saying you didn't have to yell at that elderly couple" The girl said hangin' her coat up on the hanger.

"Well I didn't like the way they were looking at…" the younger boy then spotted me.

"Do you know him" he accusingly asked the girl next to him. She shook her head.

"Who are you?" He asked me pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"My names Jasper, Jasper Whitlock I'm a friend of Bella's and you are?" I questioned them both, stretchin' my hand out for a handshake. He looked at me warily before takin' my hand and shakin' it.

"My name is Calvin Harry and this is my fiancé Lisa Camari" I smiled at them. Lisa then stopped leanin' on Calvin.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked us, lookin' at us both,

"No thank you Ma'am" I told her.

"yes Please LiLi can you get me a sprite" She nodded getting off of his lap kissing him then walking off to the kitchen.

"So when did you meet Bella" He asked me suspiciously.

"She dated my brother, Edward" I felt his emotion from suspicion change to anger.

"The Dick Who Left Her In The Fucking Woods?" I was kind of shocked at his outburst but I nodded.

"Trust me our family didn't like it either and miss Bella dearly" Bella then walked slowly out of her room.

"What is with all the yelling?" she asked walking up to Calvin.

"Why didn't you tell me that you still talk to your ex's family?" she looked confused for a second before she remembered I was here.

"Oh you mean Jazz, oh he just came by I never kept in touch and he wanted to apologize for something and we talked so… ya" she said quickly and surely.

"Oh hey Bells didn't mean to wake you" Lisa said hittin' Calvin on the arm before handin' him his pop.

"Its Ok Lis (L-ee-s)" Bella said.

"But I'm Tired and we have a test in the morning remember" Lisa looked confused but then realized something.

"Ohh ya bye Cal stop see you tomorrow" she said pushing Calving out the door"

"Bye Jasper nice to meet you" Calvin yelled out the door before it was shut in his face.

"Well it was nice meetin' you Ms. Camari but I really must be going, good bye Bella I'll see you later" I told them both. Turning to leave but before I could Bella put her hand on my chest.

"Where will you be staying" she asked staring me in the eyes.

"At our old house is that all right for you Bella?" I asked her rollin my eyes. She looked at me then nodded.

"Yes but I'm coming over there at 3:00 in the afternoon ok so make sure the house is suitable" She told me slowly. I nodded smiling before grabbing my coat and putting on my shoes and opening the door.

"Goodbye Bella night Lisa" They said their goodbye's and I walked out to my car.

A/N: Sorry if that was short, but tell me if you like it or not thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns all characters except for Lisa and Calvin. The basis of the story goes to **kits-hold-thier-tears **and her o/s **Their Ending.** This chapter was also written by me.

**B POV**

As soon as Jasper left me and Lisa decided to have watch a movie before we went to sleep it was after all only 8:30. After about 5 minutes of back and forth arguing we finally decided to watch The Grudge (Her Choice of course).

"Oh come on Bells can't you just try to enjoy your self it's not even that scary." She tried to reassure me. I gave her a pointed look.

"Ya, well scary movies are your thing, not mine." I screamed after a scary part came on the screen.

"That's it I'm going to bed" She pouted but agreed seeing the time.

"Goodnight, Bells" She gave me a hug before skipping and I mean this literally she skipped off to bed.

"Night Lisa" I mumbled to myself before going to bed."

**J POV**

I was driving in my Black Mustang on my way back to the house, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Carlisle.

"_**Hello?" **_ I asked as I stopped at a red light.

"_**Jasper, are you Ok? Edward told me you ran off and he's worried." **_ I__rolled my eyes trust Edward to 'act' like he cared.

"_**I'm fine, just on a little drive."**_ I told him like it was no big deal. But it was Edward knew it was hard for me living with my past.

"_**When will you be home?" **_ He asked sounding worried. I sighed.

"_**I don't know maybe in a few days I just need time to think." **_ I told him knowing he would understand.

"_**Ok son take as long as you need, just come back when you are ready." **_I pulled into the driveway of our old house and shut off my car.

"_**Ok thanks Carlisle" **_I said as I hung up the phone and got out. I looked at the house it was still as I remembered it. I grabbed as many boxes as I could, which was really only two. It took about 7 trips in total to grab all the boxes than I decided I should go hunt.

On my hunt I found a bear, a deer and a mountain lion. I got back to the house and took out my guitar. It took a few seconds to think of a song so I just played the first song that came to my head.

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
and have I told you?

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes__

I played a few more songs before I got bored I looked at the clock and saw I had about an hour before Bella got here so I decided to shower and change. I had about 10 minute shower and changed. I decided to watch TV until Bella got here.

**A/N:** _Hey sorry if it was bad I'm not a very good writer, Also sorry if it is short._

_Sincerely, Criminalmindschic_


	6. HELP!

**Hey Sorry I'm Kind Of Block At The Moment And I Don't Know Why I just Don't Know What To WRITE!**

**SORREH, If You Thought This Was An Update.**

**Also If You Have Any Ideas You Can Help Me By PRIVET MESSAGING Me, REVIEWING, or E-MAILING Me Ideas And If You Do I Might Add You As A Favorite, Make You An Character In This, Or Whatever Else You Want Me To Do….**

**E-Mail is-**

**xxxcookiemonstergirlxxx **

**TNX.. Sincerely, CriminalMindsChic**


	7. Sorry Again

Ok I'll Update sometime this week I just Have to get more Ideas and my friends are helping me choose the Ideas.

This Is My Twitter By The Way~

Dedicated_1Dfan

If you have a Twitter then Message me It…. SORRY AGAIN IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE IF YOU WANT TO HATE ME GO AHEAD.

Sincerely, Criminalmindschic.


	8. CHAPTER 6 FINALLY

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns all characters except for Lisa and Calvin. The basis of the story goes to **kits-hold-thier-tears **and her o/s **Their Ending.** This chapter was also written by me. Ok the person I'm using for this chapter (their Idea) is **DarkkAngell**

_**J POV**_

I was walking around the house trying to find something to occupy my time while waiting I went into the ( A/N: Im going to call it the Dining Room) Dining room and immediately remembered attacking Bella.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella walked into the room in the green dress that Alice had gotten for her birthday. Music was playing in the back round. _

_She walked down the stairs I could feel her agitation it was a lot. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she let out an exasperated sigh and Carlisle walked up to her._

"_Sorry about all this we tried to reign Alice in" Carlisle said to her when Esme hugged her._

"_As if that's even possible" Esme said while letting go of Bella._

"_Happy Birthday Bella (I think Alice said that)" Alice commented taking a picture. Bella looked at her confused._

"_I found it in your bag, hope you don't mind" Alice explained to Bella. Bella shook her head while Emmett walked up to Edward._

"_Dating an older women, hot" I heard Emmett tell Edward shook his head and walked away from him._

"_What" Emmett asked confused._

"_Rosalie you first" Alice said as she handed Rosalie the gift for Bella._

"_It's a necklace, Alice picked it out" she waved off handing Bella the gift that held a necklace in it. _

"_Thanks Bella whispered as Alice grabbed Edwards arm and pushed him toward Bella._

"_Show me the love" Alice said snapping a picture with the camera, it was Edward kissing Bella's head._

"_This one's from Emmett." Alice grabbed the gift that used to contain a radio system for Bella's truck. Bella took the gift from Alice, she then shook the box near her ear then looked at Emmett confused._

"_Already installed it in your truck, finally a descent sound system for that piece of cr-" he started but didn't get to finish because Bella cut him off._

"_Hey, don't, don't hate the truck." She said everyone just kind of chuckled._

"_Here open Esme and Carlisle's" she said handing the box to Bella._

"_Just a little something to brighten your day" Carlisle said before she could open it._

"_Yes you've been looking kind of pale lately" Esme said smiling, Bella then attempted to open the gift, I saw her opening the gift then I was overwhelmed with the smell of blood._

"_Paper cut" I faintly heard her say. Edward looked at me as I was about to lunge. He pushed Bella back onto a row of about 4 (A/N: 4 or 5 something like that) glass vases cutting her on her arm making the scent of her blood more delicious. Edward pushed me back into the piano but I quickly got up escaping from Emmett then Carlisle's grasp but then I was pulled into an non- escapable (A/N: I don't know if that's even a word.) hold. I kept pulling trying to get to Bella, when Alice popped up in front of me._

"_Jazz, Jazz shh it ok its just a little blood" but her voice faltered in the end."_

"_Get Jasper out of here" Emmett pulled me harder out of the room._

_**End Flashback**_

"Jasper, Jasper… hello" I snapped out of my daze to Bella standing in front of me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and walked into the living room Bella following.

"So what do you like doing in your free time, Major?" I was taken aback by the nickname. I looked at her before speaking.

"Um can you not call me that it kinda reminds me about my past" she looked at me then shook her head.

"Nope sorry Major." She said then asked me again.

"Well I guess guitar, reading, and hunting I guess." She looked at me then back down.

"OMG you should play me something on your guitar" I looked at her then shook my head.

"Why not, Major" she whined, I laughed and decided to answer her question.

"I guess I'm a little shy with playing in front of people" I said knowing that if I was a human being I would be blushing. Bella sighed standing up.

"I'm hungry can you take me to get some food 'cause I doubt you have food here." I laughed standing up.

"Ok I guess Bells" She looked at me then folded her arms stubbornly.

"Don't call me that." She retorted.

"But you call me Major, its only fair." She groaned grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, well I let her pull me out the door 'cause she could probably never pull me out the door. Hmm I wonder. I stopped when we were about 6- 7 feet from the car. Sure enough Bella stopped to almost falling she kept trying to pull me along.

"Come on Jasper I'm hungry." She said or whined would be a most appropriate for how she said that.

"Fine, fine I'm coming, calm your Hormones." She looked at me than let go of my arm walking to the passenger seat of my black mustang. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the keys jingling them. She looked at me yelling for me to open the door.

"Jeez is are your _girl thing _ or something (A/N: I hope you all know where I'm pointing at)" She bent down to the ground grabbing a medium sized black and white rock throwing it at my head. I rolled my eyes going to my side of the car and unlocked the doors. She cheered opening the door and sliding in. I hopped in after her and we drove off.

**A/N: **Ya that was terrible but you wanted a chapter and here it is. I reallu hate Writers Block and that's what I had and again I sort of used **DarkkAngels **Idea so ya. Sorry if it was short and If I got the Flashback wrong.

Sincerely, Criminalmindschic


End file.
